


It’s Blue, This Feeling I’ve Got

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Car Accidents, Concerning Relationship Dynamics, Flashbacks, Fluff, Frankstein would be proud, Happy Ending?, Happy Halloween!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Laboratories, M/M, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, Organs and squicky stuff, Past Character Death, Revived character, Saccharine Horror, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, There's a sexual component to this but I can't say exactly what, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, anon prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: #24. Back from the dead kiss(as requested by tumblr anon)





	It’s Blue, This Feeling I’ve Got

Nate wakes up to bright lights shining in his eyes.

The first thing he feels is a cold metal surface below his stiff back and muscles. Parts of him are still numb. He stretches, aggravating the pain, and brushing against some wires.

“Whoa, careful!” Says a familiar voice, although it sounds like he’s underwater. “Those are breakable!”

Nate props himself up on his elbows only to be pushed back down. “Careful! You’re still fragile!” Something clinks. Someone squeals. “Oh oh, this is a very big moment! The one I’ve been waiting for….

“Can you hear me?” To Nate, it’s a pitchy screech that hits him in the face.

“Ow! Don’t fuggin... don’t shawt soo loud. I’ve... bad hango’er...” Nate slurs, swatting the voice. Something grabs his hand.

“You’re awake! And you can speak!”

“Yea… nohw… back to slep...” Nate groans.

And then Nate feel the metal behind him rising up, forcing him into a sitting position.

The lights dim, and Nate’s vision finally start to focus, and the buzzing fades out.

“My beloved.” It’s Matthew. But... different. He smiles. The hairs on Nate’s raise.

Matt pushes his goggles up—the lenses foggy from tears—into his now silver-streaked hair. 

“I’ve missed you so,  _ so much _ ...” Matt strokes the side of his subject’s face. “And now you’re back, you’re  _ real _ ,” his plastic smile drops. “Wait, how much do you remember?”

Nate just stares vacantly. It’s now that he finally takes in his surroundings. The large lamps everywhere. The smooth metal tables. The desk with the chunky computer and the file folders. The shelves of jars organized in perfect rows. The one slot on the shelf with a dildo that looks like Nate's nether regions. The rack for crisp white lab coats and green gloves, matching the ones Matt was wearing now. The smell of death.

_ This used to be our basement _ , Nate realizes. It was now a makeshift laboratory. 

He doesn’t respond for an uncomfortable amount of seconds.

“You  _ do _ remember me, right?” 

Nate, still in shock, just nods.

The light returns to Matt’s face for a moment, and then: “Wait, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Nate bites his lip, summoning his last memory. It’s fuzzy.  _ The cruel summer heat beating down. The daylight bouncing off the buildings. The cornelias hanging from the streetlights. He and his lover, hand in hand. The cold glass in his hand. The flashing traffic lights. The blue blur crashing into his side. The screaming. The blood. The glass shattering—a thousand cuts stinging as gravel seeped in. _

_ Matt’s arms wrapped around you. The world gets more distant. “No, no,  _ no _ , I can’t lose you!” _

_ The last thing you feel are Matt’s tears falling down onto your face _ .

“It’s a blur.”

Matt just has the same plastic smile. “That’s probably for the best, considering what happened.” He writes a few things on his clipboard.

“I died.”

Matt looks up, eyes wide like saucers. “And I fixed you!” He kisses Nate on the forehead. “And that’s what matters.”

“How long has it been?”

“Four years, thirteen weeks, six days, and twelve minutes.” He recites mechanically. “Why?”

“Your hair’s almost completely gray.”

“Is it?” He looks at his reflection in a sterling silver cup, observing his snowy streaks and patchy stubble. “Well, that’s nothing a bit of dye can’t fix. Now can you move your toes?”

Nate crunches his toes. 

Matt brightens like a lightbulb. “Good, good,  _ good— _ ”

Nate finally gets a look at himself. He’s been dressed in a short paper gown with an open front, and he can see all the scars, both long, straight surgical ones and tiny jagged impact ones. IVs cover his body like octopus tentacles, he has to fight the urge to rip out all the little metal bits digging under his skin.

“Where are my tattoos?”

“Oh, yeah, I had to regrow most of your skin. They weren’t possible to keep.”

“Regrow… my skin…”

“It was actually a surprisingly easy process. It was stuff like blood and organs that was hard to repair or replace.”

Shivers ran down Nate’s spine.

“I can probably take you off some of the supports soon. I know needles bother you.”

_ At least he remembered that. _ Everything else about Matt right now is making his neck hairs raise.

Matt looks at the stats on one of his machines. “Your heart rate is spiking, and you’re beginning to sweat,” he deadpans. “You’re anxious.”

“No I’m not.”

“You can’t lie to me. I can see everything.” The beeping gets faster. 

Nate inhales and exhales, reaching for Matt’s arm, which is yanked away as Matt grabs a pen and clipboard.

The scientist watches the red triangles become smaller, grin widening as he takes notes. “There’s no reason to worry, everything back the way it was. You’re exactly the same as before—you even have the same anxiety! You’re the  _ same _ man I lost all those years ago…” He grabs Nate’s face and kisses him square on the lips.

_ Wish I could say the same _ . Still, Nate tugs on the pink-stained lab coat and pulls his lover in. He needs Matt, in whatever form he’s in.

“Now, we’ve got to test you out. Eating, walking, running, sleeping,  _ sleeping _ ,” He squeezes Nate’s junk. “And I can keep you  _ forever _ . Nothing can hurt you now. You can’t hurt  _ me _ now…

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @natepat or @ceriseskies. My Discord is currently Cerise only cares about lover#5494 (although it usually is The Cerise Sabotage) message me for our NatePat Discord server link.


End file.
